After splitting up
by sylke93
Summary: Abby came back. But she isn’t the same. She thinks staying at the beach isn’t survival. So she leaves with Eric, Jackson and Melissa. Daley, Nathan, Lex and Taylor staying at the beach. But what happens to them?
1. In the jungle

**After splitting up**

A.N. I'm not from America so forgive me if they are faults. And there's a spoiler warning so you don't have to read this. 

Summary : Abby came back. But she isn't the same. She thinks staying at the beach isn't survival. So she leaves with Eric, Jackson and Melissa. Daley, Nathan, Lex and Taylor staying at the beach. But what happens to them?

Now they came on the end of the beach so they have to go in the jungle.

"Are we really going to do this?", asked Melissa.

But Abby was shore. "We have to or else we have to go back to Daley and her debate club and i don't want to spend the rest of my life staying there. I want to get the others back."

"Mel we can go back now don't be afraid we're with each other", Jackson said.

"So, lets do it then!", said Eric when he leads to the jungle.

They had a hard time. And when they came to a open spot they decide to sit and rest for an while.

Melissa sat down next to Jackson and Eric and Abby where going to sit a little away from them.

"Abby changed such a lot ,don't you think?", she asked at Jackson

"Yeah, but she has bin through a lot", answered Jackson.

"Its not because she almost died she can be so impolite", protested Melissa.

"Mel we had just leave and you're already begin to start a fight. If you're going to be like that al the time you better go back".

"Who can better go back?", asked Abby.

"Nobody," they said both.

"Lets leave then", Abby said.

After a while walking Abby stopped.

"We should go that way", she said.

"Actually we're better going that way", Melissa said still mad on Jackson for sending her away.

"Ok then".

And they we're going on the way of Melissa with Eric on the front of the group. Till….

"AAAAAH!"

"Eric!"

Eric felt of a rock but fortunately he could grasp himself still to a tree.

Jackson gave Eric his hand and pulled him back.

"We're better that way he? Next time we're doing it my way", said Abby mad on Melissa.

"Maybe you should go back", Eric said.

"No i , i won't , i'm sorry okay?"

"Just let it be now" , Jackson said.

"Okay , follow me", Abby said and she go on the top of the group.

"Jackson, are you going to be mad on me to?", Melissa asked.

"No, but you should be careful on what you say", and with that he leaves her behind.

" I hope the others have more fun then here", she said following the rest of her group.


	2. AN

A.N

1. i don't own the serie only the plot

2. please review

3. sorry for the short chapter

4.NEXT CHAPTER COMES SOON


	3. Jealousy

**After splitting up**

**Jealousy**

Taylor was crying at the fire. Not because the others we're gone but because Melissa was with them. And with Jackson.Nathan came sit beside her. "Whats up?", he asked her. "Nothing" "The others will be fine", he said. "Its not that", she answered. "I think i'm jealous on Melissa" "Because she is gonna risked her life?" "No!" "Because SHE is with Jackson maybe already kissing him and i'm sitting here crying!" "You know that isn't right. Melissa would never do that!" "You know what i don't believe you!". And with that she walked away. "Taylor wait!". But she was already gone.

After a time searching for her, Nathan found Taylor with her face in her hands. He came sitting next to her and lay an arm around her shoulder. She looked up and smiled at Nathan. "You know you were'nt a real terrible boyfriend", she said. "Sometimes you we're really sweet". "Thanks", he smiled. And he huged her. "I don't get why Daley don't want to be you're girlfriend". "Thats because she don't want to be a couple on this island". "Maybe thats best " And she huged him again. "Hey Nathan, do you know we're Taylor is she ...", asked Daley but then she saw Nathan hugging Taylor. "Ow you found her already", she said angry and she walked away. "Ow great",Nathan said running after her. Taylor walked to the fire for boiling water but then she saw Lex and walked to him.

"Lex, what do you think of al this".Taylor said to him. "Well i saw just Nathan and Daley. I think something bad happened." "Oh no thats my fault!", she cried. "Why?", Lex asked. "I huged him! But just as a friend" "Ow,not good" "I have to make it right!" "Hey Lex", Taylor said mysterious. "Do you wanna help me with something?" "Sure",Lex said smiling

"I don't know if this is a good idea", Nathan said. "It is!",Taylor said."I mean you can sing do you?" "Yeah but i don't know if Daley like to hear that" "You see she will cry", Taylor said. "Is crying a good thing?",Nathan asked. "Yes!" "Okay than"

It was night and Taylor was going to Daley. "Daley can i talk to you?" "Go away" "But you're realy going to like this" Daley looked up and decided to go with her. When she came with Taylor on the beach she saw candles and Nathan with his best suit and then she heard her favorite song (don't know whats her favorite song) : **If you're not** **the one **by** Daniel Bedinfield **(don't own but if you don't know it, you should listen to it now)

If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?  
If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?  
If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call  
If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all

I never know what the future brings  
But I know you are here with me now  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with

I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?

If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?  
If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?  
If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?  
If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?

I don't know why you're so far away  
But I know that this much is true  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
And I'm praying you're the one I build my home with  
I hope I love you all my life

I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?

'Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away  
And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today  
'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right  
And though I can't be with you tonight  
And know my heart is by your side

I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I could stay in your arms

Daley was crying and when the song ends she was running to Nathan kissed him. "You're so sweet Nathan!" "You're sweet to Daley",Nathan said. "I love you, Daley" "I love you to, Nathan". "Come Lex, we're leaving",said Taylor. "Why",Lex asked. "Because", Taylor said."A romantic pick-nick isn't romantic when we are here!" "Ow okay", and they leave the couple alone.

VIDEODIARY TAYLOR

"I think trust is very special in a relationship and if i really like Jackson then i have to trust him"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------i know its a little fluffy but sweet to

please review a lot for next chapter


End file.
